


Consummate Carnage

by LePetitMonstre



Series: 'Scared & Horny' Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: Carnage (Comics), Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Begging, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Necrophilia, Other, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Prompt 02 - Kink: begging | Gore: blood sportWhat are you gonna do? Fuck me to death?"Is that a challenge?" Kasady asks, raising a single orange brow.
Relationships: Carnage Symbiote/Cletus Kasady
Series: 'Scared & Horny' Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Consummate Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is intended only for mature audiences. Please mind the tags.  
> Reader Discretion Is Advised

Blood spatter and pools are thick and sticky on the thin carpet. Five bodies in all. Torsos flayed open like a back alley autopsy. The air pungent with the scent of iron. 

Carnage throws their head back as a liver slides down their throat. Blood still steaming with body heat. 

As they gulp the last of it down Red trills happily in Kasady's mind, _I love what pathetic mewls you humans make as you die._

His response is equally non-verbal as their mouth is quickly filled once more. _Hell yeah, my favo-_

_And how they cry and beg! Saying 'please' and praying for divine intervention. Like we care!_ Red is practically vibrating with irreverent cheer within his body. 

_I think it's annoying, but you know the old saying; 'happy wife, happy life'._

_I like that one._

_And y'know, anything that gets you riled up-_

_Makes you horny _, Red purrs.__

__"You have to stop interrupting me."_ _

___What are you gonna do? Fuck me to death?_ _ _

__"Is that a challenge?" Kasady asks, raising a single orange brow._ _

__She shifts over his skin, reshaping cell by cell, and forming a facial construct separate from his own. "I'd like to see you try."_ _

__Their shared consciousness already hazy with an adrenaline high, not much coaxing is needed. He surges forward, as if he could trap her between the wall and his body. With his tongue on her jagged fangs she builds herself to fit his imagination. Creating taloned hands to clasp at his own._ _

___I want to listen to them screaming forever. Feel the way your makes your amygdala light up_ , she croons without speaking. _ _

__"Don't use words I don't understand. You know that pisses me off."_ _

__"Maybe I want you angry. Maybe I want to know what it feels like to be at your mercy. Begging for my worthless life."_ _

__He's not quite sure when she formed thighs but suddenly they're present and they squeeze around his waist. Grinding into her as blood and nerves begin to stiffen his cock._ _

__"Oh, please, sir," she purrs. "Don't kill me. I'll do anything."_ _

__"Anything, ya say?"_ _

__A moment later he's pulling his pants down off his hips and pressing inside her. No need to prepare, no chance of harming her in his eagerness. Even if she did need it, he suspected their rampage would have made her more than wet enough. "You like that, baby?"_ _

__"Yes! Cletus, you feel so good inside me," she pants. Squeaking and moaning in a faux higher pitch she knows he likes. The heady rush of chemicals throughout his body sating her hunger in a mirroring influence to his sexual pleasure._ _

__He knew it wasn't a 1:1 ratio; he felt good when he sank into the viscous heat of klyntar 'flesh', and his ecstasy echoes in his brain for her to feel in turn. Synapses communicating within the fractions of seconds. "Keep talking baby," he grunts. The pace already building between them, relishing in the thrill of the kill while it was fresh._ _

__"Oh please, oh please, oh fuck! You wanna kill me, huh? You wanna slit my throat and fuck my corpse?" Her words a titillating hiss against his ear, the breath of her voice shifting orange curls._ _

__"Holy fuck, baby. You're even more twisted than me."_ _

__Razor sharp claws rip through the skin over his scapula. Blunt omnivorous teeth clamping down on her not-trapezius, muffling a breathy scream as she leaves gashes on his bones. Driving his cock into her still despite, or perhaps because of, the searing agony of his wounds._ _

__Blood smears on the wall and floor beneath them, spattering anew in their carnal frenzy. Oozing through the fabric of Kasady's shirt forming into a crimson rorschach test. "Ugh, it hurts so good."_ _

__"Oh- please! Mister, don't kill me," she cackles._ _

__Minutes later he comes with her tongue down his throat and her bubbly mewling against his lips._ _

__Written in rough red lettering on the wall over their heads; "CARNAGE RULES"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
